


Eternal Hunt

by PaintedPagan



Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Alien Series, Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Aliens vs. Predator (Video Game 2010), Predator Original Series (1987-1990)
Genre: Art, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Yautja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/pseuds/PaintedPagan
Summary: Acrylic and ink on canvas, 24 x 24 inches.This took frakkin' ages! It started life as a design for the back of a leather jacket (which is now halfway done) and then I had a yen to put it on canvas. It was fiddly, but I learned loads (like how to make a basic knotwork pattern fit into odd shapes!) and I discovered that drawing knotwork is kind of meditative. The corner pieces came later as I didn't want the central talisman to look lost on the canvas, and I wanted to carry on the AvP/knotwork theme.The actual painting is square, so can theoretically be hung with either the Pred or the Drone uppermost, but as I'm a Team Yautja girl....
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Eternal Hunt

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155349228@N08/50355695037/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
